


A Brothers Emotions

by JsPrincess



Series: Closer than Brothers [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie proposes to Donna for the first time and it doesnt go well. Jax picks up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brothers Emotions

“No,” Donna said, looking down at Opie who had dropped to one knee and was in the process of pulling a little black velvet box out of the pocket of his cut. 

“What?” Opie looked confused. They’d been dating on and off for years and Donna kept hinting at getting married and having kids. Opie thought he was doing the right thing. 

“I love you Opie. I love the you that combs your hair and trims your beard and makes love to me. I love the you that plays with the puppies at the shelter and smiles when we drive by the park and there are kids playing, but you’re a different man when you’re wearing that leather vest. I can't marry that man. That isn't my Opie.” 

Opie sat on the ground and watched Donna walk away. What the fuck had just happened, he wondered. He was spending all the time with Donna that he could; he worked eight hours a day and had club business a couple times a week but most of his time was with her, doing what she wanted. He’d even bought a truck since she didn't like riding the bike. 

Opie rose and headed to his truck. He drove home and parked the truck behind the house, out of the way. He stepped out of the truck and pulled his cell out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial and in moments Jax answered.

“How’d it go?” a knowing tone in Jax’s voice. 

“How do you think? He answered. “Get over here. I’m setting up shot glasses, don't make me drink them all myself.” 

Ten minutes later Jax was sitting on the couch next to Opie, half a dozen shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. Opie was racing toward drunkenness twice as fast as Jax, downing two shots for every one that Jax picked up. 

“Slow down brother,” Jax said, putting a hand on Opie’s shoulder. “Don't Have to drink it all at once.” 

Opie opened his mouth to retort but the words didnt come out. Instead, tears sprang forth in the bigger man’s eyes and he snapped his mouth shut. 

Jax threw his arm around Opie’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “She really fucked you up this time didn't she?” 

Opie nodded, “I didnt even get the ring out of my pocket before she said no.”

“That’s harsh man,” he said as he kissed Opie on the temple.

“Then she went on a long speal about how she loved half of me, but not the biker MC half and she couldnt marry that part of me,” Opie confessed, tears freely streaming from his eyes as he dropped his head and laid it in his hands.

Jax knew that Opie was begging for a distraction, so he grabbed his best friend’s head and turned it toward himself, catching Opie’s lips in a burning kiss. Opie responded hungrily and turned to push Jax back on the couch and take control of what was to come. 

Jax laced his fingers through Opie’s hair as Opie’s hand slid under Jax’s t shirt. Opie explored Jax’s chest and toned abdomen, tracing every rise and dip of the muscles under his hands, tweaking nipples and massaging those spots that he knew Jax loved best. Neither would admit it, but they knew each other's bodies as well, if not better than they knew their own. This had been a frequent thing for several years, when one of them needed comfort. 

Opie pulled back and shrugged off his cut and tshirt, while Jax rose to do the same. 

One Jax had tossed his cut to the same chair where Opie's lay, the bigger man descended back on the blond. “I’m gonna suck your cock and then you’re gonna fuck me,” Opie grownled in Jax’s ear before quickly nipping his way down Jax’s chest. 

Jax was a bit surprised, Opie usually wanted it the other way around, but all thoughs were cut off when Opie cupped his erection through Jax’s baggy jeans. “Fuck, Ope.”

The big man chuckled, causing Jax to shiver, and unfastened Jax’s pants and freed the uncut cock from the confines of the silk SAMCRO boxers. Jax hissed as cool air enveloped his burning erection, but the hiss turned into a moan when Opie took him in, all the way to the base; it was a trick they had recently discovered that Opie was pretty damn good at. 

Opie bobbed his head up and down Jax’s erection and the blond was hard as a rock. It only took a few minutes and Jax was pushing Opie back. “Lube?” he asked. 

Opie reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a bottle, “Grabbed it before you got here, figured we’d need it.”

Jax chuckled and shucked off his pants and boxers while Opie finished stripping as well. “Where ever you want brother,” Jax told Opie when the bigger man looked to him for direction. 

When Opie didnt move, Jax realized he was unsure of himself and he decided to take over. He pushed Opie over the arm of the couch and uncapped the lube, dripping some on his fingers and began preparing Opie. The bigger man moaned, something he would never admit, as Jax worked up to three fingers sliding in and out with ease. 

Jax positioned himself at Opie’s entrance and eased his way in. 

“For fuck’s sake Jax move!” Opie barked. 

Jax slammed home and began to give Opie everything he had. Their grunts and the slapping of flesh could probably be heard out in the street but neither of them cared. In that moment, it was just the two of them, the rest of the world didn't exist. 

Digging his fingers into Opie’s hips, Jax’s thrusts became erratic as Opie began clenching around him, trying to hold back his orgasm. They came, nearly at the same time, Opie’s cock caught between his belly and the arm of the couch, spraying the couch with come. 

Jax leaned over Opie’s long back and nipped softly at the base of the big man’s neck as they were coming down. 

When Jax pulled out and flopped down on the couch, Opie stood and stretched, his back popping several timea. 

“Getting old on me already?” Jax teased. 

“Fuck you,” Opie said as he walked down the hall to the small bathroom. “Shower, wanna join me?” 

Jax hopped up from the couch and rubbed his hands together. Round two seemed to be on its way.


End file.
